Dynamic Random Access Memory devices (DRAMs) are among the highest volume and most complex integrated circuits manufactured today. Except for their high volume production, the state of the art manufacturing requirements of these devices would cause them to be exorbitantly priced. Yet, due to efficiencies associated with high volume production, the price per bit of these memory devices is continually declining. The low cost of memory has fueled the growth and development of the personal computer. As personal computers have become more advanced, they in turn have required faster and more dense memory devices, but with the same low cost of the standard DRAM. Fast page mode DRAMs are the most popular standard DRAM today. In fast page mode operation, a row address strobe (/RAS) is used to latch a row address portion of a multiplexed DRAM address. Multiple occurrences of the column address strobe (/CAS) latch multiple column addresses to access data within the selected row. On the falling edge of /CAS an address is latched, and the DRAM outputs are enabled. When /CAS transitions high the DRAM outputs are placed in a high impedance state (tri-state). With advances in the production of integrated circuits, the internal circuitry of the DRAM operates faster than ever. This high speed circuitry has allowed for faster page mode cycle times. A problem exists in the reading of a DRAM when the device is operated with minimum fast page mode cycle times. /CAS may be low for as little as 15 nanoseconds, and the data access time from /CAS to valid output data (tCAC) may be up to 15 nanoseconds; therefore, in a worst case scenario there is no time to latch the output data external to the memory device. For devices that operate faster than the specifications require, the data may still only be valid for a few nanoseconds. On a heavily loaded microprocessor memory bus, trying to latch an asynchronous signal that is valid for only a few nanoseconds is very difficult. Even providing a new address every 35 nanoseconds requires large address drivers which create significant amounts of electrical noise within the system.
There is a demand for faster, higher density, random access memory integrated circuits which provide a strategy for integration into today's personal computer systems. In an effort to meet this demand, numerous alternatives to the standard DRAM architecture have been proposed. One method of providing a longer period of time when data is valid at the outputs of a DRAM without increasing the fast page mode cycle time is called Extended Data Out (EDO) mode. In an EDO DRAM the data lines are not tri-stated between read cycles in a fast page mode operation. Instead, data is held valid after /CAS goes high until sometime after the next /CAS low pulse occurs, or until /RAS or the output enable (/OE) goes high. Determining when valid data will arrive at the outputs of a fast page mode or EDO DRAM can be a complex function of when the column address inputs are valid, when /CAS falls, the state of /OE and when /CAS rose in the previous cycle. The period during which data is valid with respect to the control line signals (especially /CAS) is determined by the specific implementation of the EDO mode, as adopted by the various DRAM manufacturers.
Methods to shorten memory access cycles tend to require additional circuitry, additional control pins and nonstandard device pinouts. The proposed industry standard synchronous DRAM (SDRAM)for example has an additional pin for receiving a system clock signal. Since the system clock is connected to each device in a memory system, it is highly loaded, and it is always toggling circuitry in every device. SDRAMs also have a clock enable pin, a chip select pin and a data mask pin. Other signals which appear to be similar in name to those found on standard DRAMs have dramatically different functionality on a SDRAM. The addition of several control pins has required a deviation in device pinout from standard DRAMs which further complicates design efforts to utilize these new devices. Significant amounts of additional circuitry are required in the SDRAM devices which in turn result in higher device manufacturing costs.
It is desirable to design and manufacture a memory device having a standard DRAM pinout and a burst mode of operation where multiple data values can be sequentially written to or read from the device in response to a single address location and multiple access strobes. It is also desirable that this new memory device operate at higher frequencies than standard DRAMs.
There is a problem in performing write cycles at high frequencies. In a standard DRAM device, write cycles are performed in response to both /CAS and /WE being low after /RAS is low. Data to be written is latched, and the write cycle begins when the latter of /CAS and /WE goes low. In order to allow for maximum page mode operating frequencies, the write cycle is often timed out so that it can continue for a short period of time after /CAS goes high especially for "late write" cycles. Maintaining the write cycle throughout the timeout period eases the timing specifications for /CAS and /WE that the device user must meet, and reduces susceptibility to glitches on the control lines during a write cycle. The write cycle is terminated after the time out period, and if /WE is high a read access begins based on the address present on the address input lines. The read access will typically begin prior to the next /CAS falling edge so that the column address to data valid specification can be met (tAA). In order to begin the read cycle as soon as possible, it is desirable to minimize the write cycle time while guaranteeing completion of the write cycle. Minimizing the write cycle duration in turn minimizes the margin to some device operating parameters despite the speed at which the device is actually used. Circuits to model the time required to complete the write cycle typically provide an estimate of the time required to write an average memory cell. While it is desirable to minimize the write cycle time, it is also necessary to guarantee that enough time is allowed for the write to complete, so extra delay is added making the write cycle slightly longer than required. Throughout the memory device product lifetime, manufacturing process advances, and circuit enhancements often allow for increases in device operating frequencies. The write cycle timing circuits may need to be adjusted to shorten the minimum write cycle times to match these performance improvements. Fine tuning of these timing circuits is time consuming and costly. If the write cycles are too short, the device may fail under some or all operating conditions. If the write cycles are too long, the device may not be able to achieve the higher operating frequencies that are more profitable for the device manufacturers.
With the increased operating frequencies of burst access memory devices a new method of generating the write cycle timing is desired which will allow for maximum write cycle times despite the operating frequency of the device.